lobgfandomcom-20200214-history
The League of Bearded Gentlemen - DotA 2 Team
The League of Bearded Gentlemen The name The League of Bearded Gentlemen is a parody of the great graphic novel "The League of Extrordinary Gentlemen" written by the talent of Alan Moore, who has written other graphic novels such as "Watchmen", "V for Vendetta" ''and ''"Batman: The Killing Joke". Heroes Dillon Role: Support, Carry, Nuker, Killstealer Heroes: Boush '''the Tinker', '''Kardel Sharpeye' the Sniper, Zharvakko the Witch Doctor Items of choice: Moves of choice: Laser, Heat-Seeking Missile 'Doing a Dillon': Quotes *'I hate fun.' * I'm a Big Butt George Role: Disabler, Nuker, Ganker, Killstealer Heroes: Rubick the Grand Magus, Dragonus the Skywrath Mag''e, Lyralei the '''Windrunner, Mirana, Princess of the Moon, Leshrac '''the '''Tormented Soul Items of choice: Arcane Boots,' Linken's Sphere',' Dagon' Moves of choice: Fade Bolt, Spell Steal, Mystic Flare What James wants him to get: Animal Courier, Flying Courier 'Doing a George': Using Fade Bolt 'or a '''Dagon '''to steal as many kills as possible. Quotes *'I'm coming to help. And by help, I mean steal your kills. *'I'm helping as hard as I can!' *'NO!' *'ABORT! ABORT! ABORT!' *'No no no no no no no no no!' *'Mine!' *(as Rubick, after stealing a particularly good spell) Guess what I've got! *(to Lewis) That was my last hit! *'Oh dear...' *'HA!' *'OH GOD!' *'I did not see that coming.' *'HELP! HELP! HELP!' *'RUN! RUN! RUN!' Lewis Role: Disabler, Killstealer Heroes: Kael '''the '''Invoker, Tiny '''the '''Stone Giant, Luna '''the '''Moon Rider, Darkterror '''the '''Faceless Void Items of choice: Moves of choice: Cold Snap, Tornado, Toss 'Doing a Lewis': Miraculously avoiding death time and time again. Quotes *(to George, post killsteal) DAMMIT GEORGE! *'AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' *'I don't actually care in the slightest.' (and variations) *'Jesus H Christ! '(nobody knows what the 'H' stands for) *'Christ on a bike!' Elliot Role: Heroes: Crixalis '''the '''Sand King, N'aix the Lifestealer, Raijin Thunderkeg '''the '''Storm Spirit, Darkterror '''the '''Faceless Void Items of choice: 'Doing an Elliot': Being the unfortunate recipient of every hostile gank IN THE GAME. Quotes *'Why would they put that in the game?' *'Now that's just overpowered!' *(as Sand King) '''''MY ULTIMATE! THEY CANCELLED MY ULTIMATE! *'Well, fuck my life.' *'Stupid fucking minions!' *'FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!' *'I didn't know there were number of them!' *'Now it looks like I'm doing shit!' *'Fair play!' James James dunt play by da rulz Quotes *'Actually...' *'There's been a scientific survey... by scientists...' *'ELLIOT YOU ARE WRUNG' (and variations for George, Dillon and Lewis) *'Are you sure you used it properly/let it channel?' *'We've won from worse situations than this!' *'He's not terrible, he's really good!' *'Ryan's a prick.' *'RYAN!' *'This teamspeak is a dictatorship!' *'Why don't we go on Balls Deep? '(NB this is an incorrect assumption as to the name of the 'other' teamspeak: its true name is Tomspeak) *'BUY THE COURIER DAMMIT.' *(after a disconnect) Pause the game! *'SO MUCH FUCKING LAG '*disconnects* *'Oh, the phone's ringing- '*disconnects* *'FUCKING VALVE SERVERS' *'Why would I deliver forged documents to an Imperial Legionary if I'm a Stormcloak?' Our 'friends' Rhys Quotes *'Sorry guys, I'm feeding.' *'We need to push now!' *'We have a team of entirely mages!' *'We need a tank/carry/support.' *'BUY THE COURIER DAMMIT.' Adam Quotes *'Lol.' *'Son of a bitch!' Ross Quotes *(during a game) Going now, bye! *(during a game) *leaves* Ryan Nobody enjoys laning with Ryan. Nobody. *'I'm on a positive K/D!' *'Your mum '''etc. *'I hate James! (stress the 'hate' as much as possible) *'''We might as well give up. *'Ah, my name is Geoff and I'm a glitchy silverfish... '(ad infinitum) Strategy Broadly, the strategy of the League of Bearded Gentlemen team can be divided into several main sections: what Dillon and George do, what Lewis and George do, what Lewis and Elliot do, and what James and Rhys try to do. Dillon and George The original lane partners are also perhaps the greatest. The Rubick-Tinker combo is a tried and tested method of destroying enemies, although it can be a bit shit sometimes. Usually, this consists of George 'doin a lev', before the three (or four, if George has a spell stolen) nukes are launched at the opponent, normally destroying them. The usual order is Heat-Seeking Missile - Laser - Fade Bolt, although this has been known to change. If George steals a particularly good spell, such as Mystic Flare, this will be an essential part of the strategy. If they are fed early game, George and Dillon will often become unstoppable forces late game, with several valuable items at their disposal. When not playing Rubick and Tinker, the duo often employ a defensive strategy and like ranged heroes. Lewis and George In a big game, Lewis is often paired with George, a fact he often laments. This is often during unstable Single Draft games, where the pair find out how pro they are at new characters. One such example is George's first game as Mirana. Lewis and George's strategy is often shunned by the triple A players but is often reliable. Hyper-defense is the key here: neither George nor Lewis will go anywhere near the enemy tower, and should an enemy appear, they will flee. The term 'doing a Lewis' was coined from this strategy, as Lewis rarely dies when employing it. When one of the duo is trapped, the other will not really put much effort into their rescue, focussing on escaping and recuperating. Apparently this 'doesn't help the team' but it doesn't make much difference really. Another amusing element of the Lewis and George strategy is the constant last-hit-stealing and killstealing that occurs during the laning phase. Lewis' screams and George's complaints often ring in their teammates' ears. Lewis and Elliot Involves screaming, death, ganks and more death. It's funny. James and Rhys This strategy is not favoured among the rest of the team, but the pair use it anyway. They actually try to play Dota properly, extensively planning their next move and being as aggressive as physically possible. It often doesn't work, mainly due to the lack of cooperation from their teammates, who are far too busy trying to run away. Oh, and don't forget to buy the courier, or God help you. Hell hath no fury like a Rhys scorned.